


Some Word Garbage

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, barely poetry, certified sleepy bitch, i wear headphones and earplugs sometimes for sensory reasons, just for context, word garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: Whenever I have an English class on a Friday, we get to do free writes. I usually write poetry, but I was VERY tired so I just rambled. Y'all get to read the resulting unfiltered stream of words that came out of my brain that day. Lucky you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Some Word Garbage

bro i have hit my limit

i'm so glad i brought my earplugs and headphones today

i am very tired

i really should get more sleep

maybe ill take a nap in the library next block

the world is my oyster, i guess

i never understood that expression

what is the metaphorical pearl in this situation?

it isn’t you, that wouldn’t make any sense

if it’s what you want, then that’s a bad analogy

because you just pop it open and there it is

wait

do oysters have pearls

i think i'm thinking of clams

hold on

ok so i googled it and i was right

pearls are usually found in oysters

clams and mussels only have them sometimes

then why is there the classic imagery of a giant clam with a pearl

can giant clams even make pearls

ok i googled it again and it happens rarely

but they're usually pretty chunky looking

i should stop basing my knowledge of clams off of spongebob

...i'm still sleeby

i have sleeby bitch disorder

and its chronic :/

why are people in this class SCREAMING

i have my headphones on full blast

which i don’t normally do

but i can still hear them :///

ooh wait

i have a poptart

i forgot about that

thank you past me

mmmmmmpreservatives

hopefully the sugar will wake me up a little

aw man

i forgot to write my essay

sorry...

listen.

I am very small,

and I have no money,

so you can imagine the kind of stress I am under.


End file.
